Eye of the Storm
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: Muahaha... read it and see. Just a little MylesTara fic. Not really romance, more drama.


**_A/N: Hey, this thing popped into my head out of nowhere. I am not a MylesTara shipper, and do not take me for one. I had to get it out, so I figured why not post it and at least get reviews? Please do so. _  
**

**Eye of the Storm**

It was a regular day in the bullpen. Jack and Bobby were arguing about the basketball game that had been on the night before, Tara was whizzing away on her computer, Lucy and Sue were chatting- or signing- away in ASL, and Myles was snipping at everyone and anyone who crossed his path. D, as usual, was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk in his own gorgeous way, taking in the scenes around him with amusement.

Suddenly, Garrett walked in, and the noise ceased. "Okay, people, we've got a hostage situation, and we're sending Myles and Tara."

"Why me?" Tara asked.

"Why _us_?" Myles complained.

Tara shot him a glare. "Thanks for the encouragement," she said sarcastically.

"No problem," he countered smoothly.

"Alright, that's enough," Garrett interrupted with an exasperated look on his face. "I can send someone else if it's going to be a _problem,_" he continued, putting a fairly distinguished emphasis on the word 'problem'.

Myles sighed dramatically. "No that's fine," he grumbled, "I don't want to get a bad reputation."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right. Your _ego._ How could we forget it?"

Myles frowned. "Like you care."

"I don't."

"My point exactly."

Garrett sighed impatiently, and D chuckled. "Children, children, does Daddy have to get out the belt again?"

Jack stifled a smirk, and Bobby covered his mouth rather indiscreetly with his hand, faking a cough. Even Garrett couldn't hold back his smile. "Well put, Demetrius."

Tara groaned. "Can I take a sick day?"

"Unfortunately not," Garrett replied, sounding not at all apologetic. "Now, let's get a move on." He gave the directions to the location of the bank that was being held up, and Tara grabbed her coat. "Hurry up if you want a ride."

"Who says I _want _a ride?" Myles retorted. "And why do you get to drive?"

The two Agents continued their argument out the door, leaving very confused people in their wake.

"I wonder how that will go over," Bobby commented casually to Jack. "Ten bucks says they get back here arguing about something else."

"You're on." They exchanged hi-fives.

* * *

Tara checked her gun to make sure it was fully loaded and glanced at the man beside her. "You ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be" was his caustic reply.

She sighed and crept to the entrance. "Let's go."

"Yes Mom."

Tara clamped her teeth down on her tongue. _It'll be over soon, _she told herself, _just get the negotiations done with and you'll be good to go. _Her mental pep talk helped—a little.

"Jack? You clear?"

"Sure am. Go ahead," he answered. "You'll be okay, Tara."

Her spirits lifted. It would be. "Alright, here goes," she murmured, and stopped outside the door. "This is the police!"

"How many of you are there?" a voice yelled back.

"Just two!"

"Fine."

"Trusting bank robber," Myles muttered with a smirk.

"Are you armed?"

Tara shook her head. "Now we gotta lie." She zipped up her fleece jacket, concealing her gun and bulletproof vest. "No!"

"Come in!" the voice snapped. "And hurry up!"

Tara swallowed and stepped inside, adopting a casual stance. Her shoulders dropped, and her sharp hazel gaze scanned the lobby of the bank quickly. Seven people. All on the floor in front of a masked gunman.

Her jaw tightened. She didn't get out in the field much, and when she did, exposure to such evil crime saddened her greatly. She snapped her eyes back to the man. "What are your demands?"

"100 grand. In cash."

Myles shook his head. "No way."

Tara closed her eyes. "Myles!" she hissed quietly.

He ignored her.

"100, 000 grand," the man taunted.

Tara took a step forward, all the while aware of the entrance on the other side of the lobby. D's and Bobby's heads were barely visible, but she could see them.

"Go with it," Jack's voice crackled through the headpiece in her ear. "And Myles, shut up."

Myles frowned but didn't say a word.

Tara took another step. "Why don't we try and work this out another way," she suggested gently, but the man swung his gun in her direction and put his finger to the trigger.

"How about… no." He sneered, and pulled the trigger.

"TARA, DROP!" Myles roared, and came flying at her at an incredible speed. Her breath left her in a 'whoosh', and she felt a bullet whiz only a few centimetres from the top of her head. A second gunshot echoed through the room, and, looking up as far as she could from her position on the ground- with Myles still partially protecting her body with his- and saw the man fall to the floor and D and Bobby run in. She inhaled deeply, and relief flooded through her. She definitely owed Myles a thank you. _And an apology. _

* * *

"You're forgiven." Myles offered her a half-smile. 

Tara was startled. He almost sounded- sincere. She snickered. _Not gonna push it. _

He tossed her a sideways glance. "What?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Nothing."

"Well," Myles stood up from his desk and came around it to stand in front of her. "I'm just glad you're alive and well."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh… okay…"

He opened his mouth to say something more, then thought better of it and snapped it shut again. "Mhmm." He touched her shoulder awkwardly and walked away.

Tara frowned. _What was _that _all about? _


End file.
